Destins Brisés XV  La Belle
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Avant d'être une Malefoy, Narcissa était une Black, et elle savait qu'elle en serait toujours une, quoiqu'elle fasse. Il était dur de quitter "L'Ancienne et Toujours Pure" maisonnée.


**Disclaimer :**** Narcissa ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que tous les autres personnages qu'elle croise dans cet OS. Ils sont tous à JKR, qui me les prête gentiment !**

**Merci à Goutt2mer, qui m'a soutenue pendant l'écriture de cet OS – et, surtout, qui m'a supportée ! Avec beaucoup de retard, voilà ton OS.**

**LA BELLE**

* * *

><p>Jolie, superbe, magnifique, charmante, gracieuse, séduisante. Voilà ce qu'entendait Narcissa Black sur son passage. Elle se savait belle, et elle en jouait à merveille. Elle était née pour avoir du pouvoir et de la prestance, pour que les autres, ceux au sang impur, s'inclinent sur son passage. Elle était capable de faire passer tous ses caprices d'enfant trop gâtée par un sourire charmant, et de se faire offrir tout ce dont elle rêvait d'une moue boudeuse.<p>

Arrogante, froide, hautaine, manipulatrice... Voilà ce que furent les mots qui la suivirent quand elle devint Narcissa Malefoy. Ce n'était plus son visage parfait qui lui ouvraient les portes, mais l'argent de son mari.

Cela l'effraya, de dépendre ainsi de sa nouvelle famille. Bien sûr, les Malefoy étaient craints et respectés, une famille tout à fait honorable selon les propos mêmes de sa mère, très difficile à contenter. Ils avaient beau être aussi purs et aussi puissants que les Black, ils n'étaient pas les Black.

On le lui avait seriné enfant, dit, répété, rabattu les oreilles. Elle était une Black, un point c'est tout. Et si elle quittait sa famille pour se marier, elle resterait une Black. La seule façon de quitter l'ancienne et toujours pure famille était de trahir – comme Andromeda l'avait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps, comme Sirius était en train de le faire.

Ce qui comptait finalement, c'était le nom. Les études, le mariage, la carrière... Tout cela n'était rien si l'on n'avait pas le nom qui ouvrirait les portes. Quoi qu'en pensent les Potter ou les Weasley, les Sang-de-bourbe n'arriveraient jamais à obtenir plus qu'un travail minable et sous-payé. Malgré toutes les bonnes intentions d'Andromeda et de Sirius, rien ne changerait, si ce n'est l'hypocrisie, qui se cacherait mieux.

Narcissa avait beau être une blonde enfant née pour se marier et enfanter, elle était loin d'être bête. Ce que tout le monde semblait oublier. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme, un ventre qui donnerait un héritier, un seul, aux Malefoy. Elle n'avait nul besoin d'être intelligente ou maligne. On lui demandait simplement d'avoir ce gosse et de se taire.

Ce qu'Abraxas Malefoy ignorait, c'est que la jeune et jolie Narcissa n'aimait pas qu'on l'oublie. Alors elle voulait bien se marier à Lucius, supporter les réunions de Mangemorts et les insultes sur la trahison de sa sœur, mais jamais elle n'accepterait d'être traitée comme une moins que rien. Elle était une Black. On lui devait les plus belles choses, les plus agréables compliments. On lui devait le respect.

Si les Malefoy avaient une haute estimation d'eux-mêmes, ce n'était rien par rapport à l'aura de puissance que les enfants Black devaient supporter dès leur tendre enfance. « Tu es née pour régner sans partage » lui murmurait sa mère chaque soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, « Tout le monde sera à tes pieds » complétait son père à chaque instant de la journée. Et elle, petite dernière, avait vu Bellatrix briller en société avec ses répliques acides qui charmaient les adultes, avait admiré Andromeda qui se faisait obéir d'un sourire aimable et qui, sans cesse, arrondissait les propos médisants de leur aînée.

Tout un chacun s'inclinait devant leur famille, qui prouvait la pureté de leur sang depuis le début du Moyen-Âge – et peu de sorciers pouvaient en dire autant, pas même les Malefoy.

Alors elle se fit entendre, bien après son mariage, s'attirant les foudres de sa belle-famille. Elle était trop spontanée, trop demandeuse – ils craignaient qu'elle ne ressemble à Andromeda ou, pire, à Sirius. Mais elle se contentait de tenir son rang, sous le regard fier de ses parents.

Finalement, ce furent les Malefoy qui plièrent face aux exigences de Narcissa. Elle fit accepter son pouvoir, et même si elle avait pris le nom de famille de son mari, tous savaient qu'elle était une Black et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à les trahir pour sauver un membre de sa famille – et Lucius s'est toujours demandé si sa chère et tendre plaçait Sirius ou Andromeda dans les membres de sa famille, parce qu'il aurait souffert de perdre contre des traîtres à leur sang.

En échange, Narcissa a accepté d'enfanter cet héritier qui commençait à faire tourner les têtes – et les rumeurs les plus folles grâce à Rita Skeeter. Elle eut ce fils que Lucius et Abraxas attendaient tant – et parfois, elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé si elle avait eu une _fille_. Elle aurait été déshéritée, sûrement. Et Lucius aurait pris une concubine, qui lui aurait donné cet héritier _mâle_ tant attendu.

Et puis, alors que Drago était entré dans sa deuxième année, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par le gamin Potter, un bébé à peine plus jeune que son propre fils, un enfant qui se retrouvait orphelin dans un monde qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Et alors que son fils grandissait dans le manoir Malefoy, apprenant à marcher en piétinant les plates-bandes fleuris du jardin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce gamin perdu, dont personne ne savait où il habitait. Comme s'il subsistait en elle ce germe de folie qu'avaient eu Sirius et Dromeda. Mais elle se taisait, ne demandant rien sur ce gamin perdu.

Drago avait grandi, ne cessant d'accaparer son attention, à elle qui aurait tant voulu d'un autre enfant, une petite fille, et elle avait oublié l'enfant Potter. Bientôt, son fils murît, et elle le vit s'éloigner peu à peu. Son petit garçon blond voulait tellement ressembler à son père qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir un sosie miniature de Lucius sous les yeux lorsqu'elle regardait Drago.

Puis son fils entra à Poudlard, et ses lettres parlèrent bientôt du fils Potter, qui l'avait rejeté, et des deux amis de ce dernier, le dernier des six garçons Weasley et une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Le fils de l'une des plus respectables familles sorcières traînant avec un traître à son sang et une née de Moldus mit en rage Lucius, qui avait tendance à oublier que les Potter détestait les Malefoy. Cependant, Narcissa voyait dans les lettres de son fils la jalousie de voir de la véritable amitié entre son ennemi juré – l'expression la faisait rire, sortant de la bouche d'un enfant de onze ans – et les deux autres, lui qui n'avait que des suiveurs stupides ou des camarades légèrement moqueurs.

De là où elle était, Mrs Malefoy ne pouvait que détester l'éducation sang-pur, qui apprenait à se sentir supérieur, mais pas à se sentir détesté. Longtemps, elle avait considéré que cette culture était un privilège, mais elle constatait que c'était surtout une prison dorée qui les enfermait dans un rôle figé depuis des centaines d'années.

Enfin, elle pardonna à Andromeda d'être partie, presque vingt ans plus tôt. Dromeda, qui lui avait appris à tracer son prénom en lettres majuscules et qui lui racontait Poudlard par ses lettres – quelque chose que Bellatrix ne s'était jamais abaissée à faire. La douce Dromeda, qui se mettait volontairement au dernier plan dans le seul but d'être sûre que tous allaient bien avant de penser à elle. Andromeda, dont le seul acte de rébellion avait été de plaquer cette vie tracée d'avance pour être heureuse et non prisonnière.

Par Lucius, Narcissa savait que la fille de sa sœur, sa nièce, suivait un apprentissage d'Auror, et qu'elle avait même réussi à séduire le bougon Alastor Maugrey, l'homme qui détestait plus que tout les Mangemorts qui s'en étaient sortis par des pirouettes politiques. Elle entendait parler de cette gamine maladroite et métamorphomage, plus douée pour se faire prendre que pour espionner. Une enfant qui souriait tout le temps et ne semblait pas malheureuse. Une enfant à mille lieux de son propre fils, qui souffrait de la perfection qu'attendait de lui son père.

Ce fut alors que son vieux rêve la reprit. Un rêve d'enfant, où elle se mariait avec le Prince Charmant et qui se terminait par « ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Un rêve impossible, où elle était heureuse et entourée d'un mari aimant et d'enfants souriants. Tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais maintenant que son mari ne la touchait plus et que son fils l'évitait.

Alors que la guerre faisait rage et que son fils devait écouter le Seigneur des Ténèbres – une époque qu'elle avait cru dépassée -, elle n'eut de cesse de sauver sa famille. Elle alla chez Severus pour qu'il protège son fils devant la lourde tâche qu'il avait à accomplir – tuer Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il avait seulement seize ans, par Merlin ! - et accueillit de mauvaise grâce Voldemort et ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles – et les plus fous, pensait Narcissa en silence.

Les mois passèrent, et Drago faillit à sa tâche. Ils furent moqués, pire que quand Lucius avait échoué avec cette saleté de prophétie. Son mari dut donner sa baguette à Voldemort, et ils furent cloîtrés dans leur propre manoir.

Il y avait eu ces mois d'attentes, ces meurtres qui se mettaient à éclore autour d'eux, sa panique quand elle lisait un nom qu'elle connaissait. Puis Harry Potter était réapparu, délivrant les prisonniers de leur manoir et mettant une fois de plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une rage noire.

Enfin, l'attente s'était finie, débouchant sur cette Bataille terrible. Elle-même ne s'était pas battue, absolument incapable de faire du mal à un autre être humain, fut-il sang-de-bourbe. Mais sa sœur, son mari et même son fils étaient sur le champ de bataille, et elle tremblait pour eux. Quand Drago ne revint pas, elle prit peur, serrant convulsivement la main d'un Lucius aussi terrifié qu'elle par ce qui avait pu arriver à leur fils au milieu de leurs ennemis.

Quand Potter lui avait certifié que Drago allait bien, elle avait dit qu'il était mort. Elle ne lui avait sauvé la vie que pour être sûre que celle de son fils serait sauf. L'Élu trouvait que c'était un geste noble, quand Narcissa savait pertinemment que c'était un geste dicté par l'égoïsme.

Et Potter avait réussi, elle ne savait comment, à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis à les défendre devant un Magenmagot avide de mettre tous les Mangemorts à Azkaban. Ils s'en étaient sortis en perdant leur prestige. Soudain, elle ne fut plus ni charmante, ni hautaine, elle était juste manipulatrice. Et quelque part, c'était pire.

Elle finit par oublier en appréciant le badinage amusé d'Astoria, son attitude moderne et sa façon bien à elle de défendre les Malefoy sans pour autant en perdre sa crédibilité. Astoria travaillait au Ministère, section Relations Magiques Internationales, et elle n'envisageait pas un instant de quitter son travail pour se marier. Elle appréciait les musées et le cinéma, et avait eu un Optimal à son ASPIC d'Études des Moldus. Pourtant, parmi tant d'autres, ce fut elle qui séduisit son Drago et lui donna la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.


End file.
